


HappyHouse

by thedarkheart



Category: The Avengers(2012), Thor(Movies)
Genre: AU, Arranged Marriage, Blackmail, Businessman!Thor, Evil!Laufey, Hardworking!Loki, Intersex Loki, Mpreg, Multi, Political Marriage, evil!Odin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-01-20 07:17:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1501541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedarkheart/pseuds/thedarkheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki is approached by the Odin the president of the Asgard for the job as a personal secretory of his brute son Thor who is a spoiled child according to Loki. Loki doesn't want to accept the job but no one can say no to the all-father of the country. and also Loki is oblivious to the fact that he is the son of the business man/ gangster of the Jontunheim, Laufey. Who practically owns the country, becuase his other father never told him</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mr Loki Laufeyson

"Mr Loki Laufeyson ?"

There was a tall man with muscular build body

'typical Asgardian' thought Loki

He skin was chocolate brown with golden eyes oh and he was just as Loki has pictured him to be in real life. Heimdall of the Odison palace, the perfect, all seeing personal secretary of the Odin all-father. He was the second feared person after Odin himself.

Loki did not get why he was there to receive an unimportant person such as him. When Loki got that invitation he didn't realize that he would be received by such a royalty.Something was wrong about all that, and Loki was sure about that.

As there was a knot forming in his stomach and he could feel the heat spreading in his whole body he get this kind of feeling whenever something bothers him. But now as the time is passing this feeling of something-off was getting stronger and stronger for him. But Heimdall was standing there looking at him expectantly So he shrug the feelings away and thought better on answering.

"Yes"

"This way please"

Heimdall didn't wait for Loki's reply, instead he lead ahead for Loki to follow him, but Loki was not used to follow anyone so he stood there sternly

"It will be good for you if you start taking orders, now"

said the all-seeing-god-like-man in his booming voice. And Loki thought better of it and start trailing behind slowly just to cause irritation

They were passing through a long corridor. It was the magnificent example of Asgardian architecture the roof was inhumanly high it was in the shape of an arch, there were many large pillars many gods and goddesses were carved on them along the left side of the corridor and on the right there were many sculptures, paintings, some as big as Loki's house, the paintings were colored in blue and white symbolizing Valhalla. The whole palace was painted in gold some people even believe that this palace was made of real gold.

The whole Asgard was build by the ancestor of the Odisons.And so is the palace it is as big as a city, many families of the odisons still live here with the same old tradition as their ancestor's, who were the rulers of the great country Asgard.

Even though Asgard is a democratic country now but the Odison family still runs the country, just the methods has changed. After the fall of the last king Bor the country was reformed with new rules and laws the biggest one was permission of different species and races to create businesses and have job opportunities in Asgard. And thats how Loki was in the Asgard head of the emerging company happyhouse

 

Loki while walking towards his destination thought about the things he knew about the Odisons and their owned properties and the most marvelous thing among them is the palace

'The palace is surrounded by the magnificent lake with a huge bridge which connect it to the outer world. You couldn't guess the beauty of it just by looking at the main gate which is the tallest structure in the seven realm. This palace is just for Odison’s and you have to have special ‘advantages’ to even put a step in here. The servants of this palace are also the sons and daughters of the servants who used to worked here in the past.'

'Odin all-father the owner of this magnificent place, had donated many of his family states to the government for offices, orphanage, schools, hospitals, etc. But how ironic that he is the president of the Asgard and even if in the future if a non-Odison became the president, he would be nothing but a puppet to Odisons.'

'This cycle would repeats in different pattern but the reins of the horse named ‘Asgard’ will never be released from the Odisons hands. But nobody raises their voices, due to the fact that without the funds that Odison family provides for the country this country will be doomed. Or maybe because everyone knows who is the big daddy who runs the country behind the curtain and on the stage, the all-father.'

'I have never personally met him but everyone knows him. The reason i am here is because in less than 5 years of my company's formation the 'happyhouse' it is a consultancy firm which help people made right choice and made their houses happy places to live, or least we try to, is in the top 200 most profitable companies. Though it is not that big but for a person like me with single parent, inconsiderable background, and above all a jotun. Though it is not a big achievement for me but maybe it is for Asirs'.

'Jotun are not treated equally as the Asirs or any other race or specie in the country. Due to the war that erupted between Asgard and jontunheim a long time ago, a very long time ago, but people still carry that bitterness in their heart'.

'My father and I had suffered much because of our heritage that but it is a whole lot of another story. Second reason maybe because they don’t feel comfortable about the fact that jontuns have only one sex.'

'Some of us are able to carry children and some of us can’t. at the age of 12-13 the sex could be determine because the dams or in Asir ‘mother’ got monthly heats which is still a lot less mild compare to the Asir women, physically but mentally it’s like a constant drowsy state you can’t think coherently for the remaining period of the heat .' 

'Dodging all these hurdles was not an easy task I had sacrifice many thing and the biggest one is my childhood. I was a poor child and so was my partner Amora. The stubborn will for the betterment of our life has kept us going.' 

'It was a long and hard road from a scrap house in an old trailer to a nice apartment in a descent place.'

'I do not consider myself rich but i have enough money to keep me and my father safe and away from hunger for the rest of our lives.'

They abruptly stopped in a room with central seating. On the opposite wall there were two doors leading to another two rooms. 

“please Mr. Loki wait here till your called otherwise”

He didn’t wait for my reply and was already on his merry way to one of the room.

“I think I should get used to this”

Said Loki while sitting on the couch, facing the doorway that he enter from. With his back to the wall with the rooms.

Loki needed a quick plan to get what I want, yes although this whole thing was reeking of suspicions but he have to use it for his own gain, becuase your not summoned to all-father everyday, and that would be to get in the Tesseract. Tesseract is an inner circle of companies which are blessed by the all-father. It is a highly respectable status given to a companies by the all-father and of course it provides some benefits in social life as well as in government also.

Loki was so lost in thought that he didn't notice the door to left. It was a large room/hall in which Loki was in , with stairs in the middle leading to the throne of the Odin’s ancestors but now it's empty but you can imagine only looking at it that whoever was to sit on it must be the ‘king of kings’ or so the Asir claimed.

Loki sat there looking and admiring the structure of the sculpture of Bestla that was in the right corner for sometimes when he heard steps approaching his way Loki was expecting Odin all-father. As the steps were getting nearer he could hear the murmuring, the door to his left banged opened Loki flinched because of the sudden loud noise, the person who emerge from the room was stamping his feet to the ground before he walked away, again banging the door shut on his way out. By the looks that was Thor Odison son of Odison the carrier of the Mjolnir.

'What a lousy, pampered, child' were the thoughts of Loki about Thor

He was the member of the Avengers. Who were responsible for the peace and justice in the countries around the nine realms they were among the most powerful people not like all-father but much powerful, for they can prevent maybe even all-father if they seem he is doing something wrong which is also if it is wrong in their opinion.

"Mr. Loki Laufeyson you can come in now"

It was Heimdall in the intercom. Loki was excited to meet all-father so he very slowly and reluctantly enter the room which was obviously where Odin all-father was.

It was a small room or maybe felt like after the first one. There was a large desk and a chair on the other side and two on its front, there was light coming from the open floor to ceiling windows,there was another door on the right side of the back wall of the desk which maybe leads to the bathroom. But there was no one in the room. Loki was starting to think that maybe he had to go without meeting all-father.

The door knob moved with click and Heimdall entered he held the door open and moved to the right side with the door held in his hand then the Odin all-father entered in

He is a very intimidating man but he doesn't have to pretend that somehow it is natural for him to appear intimidating. He was carrying the staff the royal symbol given to the son from the father in the Odison family.

He did not said anything for some time which felt like years the room felt slightly suffocating Loki resisted the urge to lose his tie. He wasn't looking at Loki but was doing some paper work and when he was done he handed that over to Heimdall and slightly nodded to him. Heimdall left with the paper. His gaze fell onto Loki and Loki get the feeling that he was being looked though his soul.

"I will not lie, i have done my research"

All-father was talking about Loki

"Come sit"

He signals towards the chairs. Loki approach it and sat on it like a little obedient child. It was scary Loki to know that someone can get that much control over him but Odin he has the same kind of effect on everyone.

"I have invited you to become my son's personal secretary, you will paid handsomely even more of what you earn from that company of yours"

What!?

Loki screamed mentally he knew Thor well enough from tv and print media that he can confidently say he is the living example of Neanderthal, not in looks no Amora would kill me, but in every bit of his behavior.

"I thought that i am being summon for business purpose all-father"

Odin's face was expressionless but Loki could tell by twitch of his fingers on his staff that he was offended

"Are you saying no to my offer?"

"N..No"

"Good, because your company would have pose no hurdle for me if you chose otherwise, you see i hate blackmailing people"

"Yes sir"

"Now if you will excuse me"

Although he was halfway through the door. Again, without waiting for Loki's reply.

"Come to the headquarters tomorrow someone will explain your duties to you"

After that the door shut behind him possibly Heimdall was there again.

But Loki didn’t understand all of this is was so sudden  


why me? My company’s performance is not even that good that all-father, himself invite me for this job. The job is attractive; many people will kill to be in my position. But Thor is a genius in his own way he doesn’t need a personal secretary for his office work. 

Loki didn’t have a personal secretary so he don’t know what they are supposed to do. But Loki is the least qualified to be a personal secretary because he can't handle orders. That was the reason he started his own company.And he was certainly not good with lousy pampered children.

Loki was thinking now

'Wait am I even qualify to be that. But what they do in real, hand feed their bosses. Just the image is unnerving I hope it’s not. But I can’t do this, but I have to. I have to explain all this Amora and father and Thyrem'.

But Loki had more important issues for now. And one of them include driving as fast from here as he can in case he did something he regret later; maybe blackmail Thor to not accept to this arrangement.

'Huh and here I was thinking that i was being invited for some trade not for some fucking babysitting for a job'.

Loki somehow managed to get himself out of the palace. His car was parked in the many parking lots in the outer space of the palace He just drove his car out of palace ground. It was getting harder even to breathe in there and the whole palace was full of surveillance cameras which were obviously watching over me.

While Loki was driving the car he didn't notice the black SUV behind him.

Because he had much more pressing matters to deal with like 'why he?' why does Odin is that much bend over to have him it's not like his son needs any help in the business because he is the best among best as they say, although is behavior is monkey-sh, a little too much spoiled, arrogant, but still.

'Why me?'


	2. That Night

Loki drives straight to his office, at first he has to explain all this to Amora. And that is was the hard part she is has sacrifice same as Loki has but least is gaining something from this crises.Loki was submerge in his own thoughts. 

He couldn't say no now not like he could before, 

'why life has to be so cruel for me, there was a time when i was looking for chance like this but it never came. I realize that if you want something you have to get it through hard work and all by your own self.And i did and this was the result. And that's how the 'happyhouse' formed.'

He still remember the tears in his father’s eyes mirroring the proud he felt for his son.

Loki was smiling to himself and he didn't realize it. It was a great feeling to see such pride in his fathers eyes. He was parking his car in the parking lot of the building so he didn't notice the figure when he was passed by it. He parked his car unbuckle himself and rest his head to the steering wheel with both his hands holding it tightly. Loki release a sigh, he know he has to leave his company and it was not easy in any sense. He wanted to scream, cry or least hit someone or something. And he would have if not for knock on the side window of his car. 

 

Loki startled and jump on his seat when he notice the person he relax his posture and exit from his car locking its door.

"Thrym it is never late to grow up"

"And it is never late to laid with me"

Loki was looking at him, clearly unimpressed with a raised brow.Mentally saying 'really'.

"Oh come on Loki, it's no fun when you don't react"

Yes when Thrym first joined them Loki would blush like a beet when he throw these kind of cheesy lines at him, but eventually he does get over it now it doesn't even annoy him, much.

Thrym has joined them six months before when they were in dire need of someone influential to handle and increase their customers and contacts. He is a talented man, he is good in his game. It still bugs Loki as to why Thrym accept their offer, because he can earn much more if he work elsewhere. Maybe if he works in Jontunheim, because he is a juton. Loki has asked him personally when they were celebrating for their enlisting in the 200 list in the night club 'Stardust' it is the richest club in the city only people with connection can enter it. But somehow Thrym managed to get the reservations for them Loki still remember that fateful night how can he forget.

 

THAT NIGHT  
They were waiting in the line for their turn and for Thrym to arrive he sometimes does that, that appearing and disappearing game of his. He disappears for a while and return after some time, it must be the clients Loki felt bad that he worked so hard just for their company, but just sometimes. After all they are the Employer.

Loki was wearing a black v-neck shirt and black pants with semi-silk green coat and his green scarf Amora was wearing a black dress underneath her coat, looking very hot. Amora was an Alfr. But she was mixture of dark and light elf that’s why her biology was different because of which she was able to sire children.

As They were waiting in the line three cars stopped in front of the club with Odison family's emblem it didn't take people much time to notice to them.In the first car Thor and Sif exited, they were the most talk about couple, followed by Fandral and Hogun, and in the last car Volstagg.

They were all wearing suits, means they landed here directly after their work. The crowed was shouting and charring as they paraded themselves in the club like royals. But they were royals, Because they are all Odisons. The people there were standing for past one hour to get in but the Odison party just came and get in the club.

“We will be treated like that Loki, someday, don’t look so down”

“I don’t want that Amora, I don’t care about those things, that much ”

“Yes you only care about your father’s health, father’s happiness, father’s ……”

“Okay I get it will you stop? Where is Thrym he should be here 30 minutes ago?”

“Messing me already?”

Loki flinch when Thrym put his arm around his waist and pulled him closed and whisper seductively. When Thrym had tried one of these stunt on Loki for the first time Loki punched him hard on his face, Loki was expecting if not blood than some bruising but Thrym didn’t even blink. He just grabs Loki’s hand and kissed his fingertips and walked away.

If they were not in public he would have done the same but they were so he just cope with that. Amora just smirk at the display and shack her head like it was a normal thing.

“Where were you Thrym?”

“Oh jealous, don’t worry I only love you”

“If you’re going to be like this all night I am leaving now”

“Oh come on I was joking”

“Okay now follow me”  
Thrym said while holding Loki’s wrist, Amora behind them. They reached the back door there was a guard Thrym handed him a note and he allow the entrance to us. 

“How did you do that”

Loki was impressed because this the very high quality place you can’t get in even if you spend million on it. Thrym was still holding his wrist. He just smirk and Loki regretted asking, because he knew what Thrym would say.

“Give me a kiss and I will tell you”

“No thanks”

“As you say”

There were many booths inside, and many stairs leading to the first floor which was reserved for people who can afford it. There was bar to the front on instinct Loki moved towards it but Thrym tug on him and jerk his head towards the stairs.

The three of them headed towards stairs oblivious of a pair of eyes that were watching them. Thor was standing with a glass in his right hand and a girl between his legs leaning on him, she was the Mayer’s daughter he just know that and wasn’t interested in further information. After all she willingly came to him, though he was tired but doesn’t wanted to be rude.

Thor’s left hand was on her ass and he pushed her to his chest squeezing her ass it felt good he was relaxed a little bit. The girl made a choking noise. Thor was leaning against the opposite wall of the gallery he was able to see the ground floor when she lean in on him. Right then he saw him. Loki. 

Loki he was the president of the happyhouse company the company has developed much in little time he and his company were the talk of the time. The fact that he is a jotun made it much bigger. He became a role model for not only Jotun’s but all the non-Asirs living Asgard.

But Thor knew what type of a person Loki is, no one can achieve this much in this little time, unless you warm others bed for some leverage. Thor knew the person holding Loki that was Thrym one of the most valued man in the industry everyone wants him but he chose happyhouse it’s no secret why. Because of Loki, he lust after him it shows in his eyes and Thor know that look very well. Thor's own company has offered him a place but he flat out refused he didn’t even try to negotiate the offer. Nobody knows about his past the most they know is that he is a Jotun, and very good in what he do and nothing else.

But he must be rich if he so easily dumped the job that they offered to him. And that Amora well she is dangerous every one fear her some even say that she knows magic, but Thor doesn’t believe that because the last sorcerer he met was his grandmother then the magic just disappeared from the world maybe for better. Amora is the mix of the dark-elves and the light-elves, some light-elves even say that she resemble their princess who disappeared 30 years ago when she was 20 years old but it can just be a coincident.

They were coming towards them, so he has the money to afford this gallery, thought Thor. So he thought right Loki does whore himself out. Well if he does then he should benefit from it try something different because he never had sex with a man before but Loki was jotun they say that their females whom they called as ‘Frostfemmen’ are intersex. He can enjoy that. 

And also Loki is beautiful those black hairs they look soft, those long long legs, and most of all his eyes, his beautiful green eyes , his pale skin, it must be soft and cold to touch.

And Thor was hard he was so lost in that man that he didn’t notice that he was staring at Loki and the girl in turn was staring at him.

“Thor?”

“Oh sorry dear, but I have to go now maybe another time”

He didn’t wait for her, he pushed her aside and gulp down his drink in one go and moved towards Loki.

They reached the floor there were also booths but much larger in size they are all lined having both views outside the club and inside and the club on the ground it held the dance floor.

 

As they were looking around some empty booths someone grabbed Loki from behind and Loki suddenly stiffen, Thyrem notice this and just in time turn towards him and saw a blond head his eyes trailed to the blonds hand which was grabbing Loki from behind, something twitch in him and he saw red, Loki was too stunned to react he didn’t expect that, no one can, they were in the most respectable club these kind of things doesn’t happen here.

That filth leaned in on Loki and whispered  
“Pretty things like yours shouldn’t be here they should be in bed, with someone to…ouch”

Thrym punch that asshole in the face and his face reddened nostrils flared ready for another blow but the offender fell on the floor on his ass and Thrym would have beaten him to death if the guards and Thor haven’t arrived for his friends rescue.

“Fandral”

Before Thor reached to Fandral, he was already on the floor, Thrym hovering above him ready to beat him to his heart content, and Loki he was just standing aside looking shocked.

If Thor had paid a little attention he would have notice that Loki was shacking. Loki was on the verge of crying and he would have if Amora hadn’t pulled him to the bathroom. Loki could never handle advances towards him well. There were so many painful memories attached to them. These incident and its kind remind him of his college days those days were torture for him and they always remind him of Tony Stark

“Breath Loki, everything is fine”

Loki was having panic attack while Amora was rubbing his back in effort to subdue it. After some time Loki was able to compose himself he hated to be seen as vulnerable.

“If you aren’t feeling too well we can go home anytime”  
Yes he wanted to but for tonight it was enough he doesn’t want to look more pathetic or vulnerable by leaving now. Loki shock his head.

“Some beer will do me good”  
Amora smiled in response and they made their way towards the exit.  
Only she knows about Loki’s past because she is his longtime childhood friend and there is nothing that she doesn’t know about him, and there is nothing that he doesn't know about her, except her anatomy, and he wasn't keen to know about that. Loki didn’t know what happened after he left but when he and Amora emerge from the bathroom Thrym was waiting for them. Thrym ignore the matter and doesn't ask about Loki's sudden departure, and Loki was glad about that.  
They step in the first empty booth they found it has many seats a little bar with a bar tender they all settle on the porch looking at the ground floor. Soon the services arrive they all drank to their earnest.

Thor didn’t expect that Loki would just go on his merry way when he know that his boyfriend was trying to beat the life out of Fandral. Maybe this doesn’t affect him, slut.

Thor stood between his friend and Thyrem. Fandral was semi-conscious, Thor helped him to his feet the guards dismiss them with a warning. Thrym glared at them like he would eat them alive, then he spun around and march away from them.

After the fifth drink Loki couldn’t hold any. He slung his glass and drunk in one go. Amora wasn't drinking and stopped after her three drinks because she has to confront Thrym about something important that she notice today.

“So why did you chose us, Thrym?”

“I told you before, because of you, I am in love with you Loki”

“Ah you’re not going to tell in this life, are you?”

“I would if you sleep with me”

Loki lean in to Thrym eyes throwing daggers but Thrym didn’t budge instead he lean a little bit in response.

“You know that I am completely able to knock someone out ”

Thrym get his signal and he leaned back and raised his hands in defeat and doesn’t response with any cheesy lines. He turn to Amora to change the sour mood of Loki.

“So why didn’t you bring Sigyn with you?”

“This is no place for her, she hate laud music, she couldn’t stand the smell of tobacco or alcohol”

“Liar, you are just so much possessive of her, you didn’t even let her go to market alone” said Loki

“I will not say that, I am rather protective of her, she is too much innocent for this world”

“Yeah I know that you have said that thousand times already” Loki replayed to that

They bicker to each other a bit, and they were back to normal. At around 11 they all left, no one paying attention to the eyes that were following them. They all left in Thrym’s car because Loki drank a little too much, and Amora doesn’t bring her car or license. Least that what she said they all headed to Loki’s house. 

Loki was sitting in the back seat and Thrym was driving Amora was on the passenger seat. They were still in the parking lot Thrym was making the left turn for the high way when Amora spoke 

“I know who you are, Thrym Ymir”

And Thrym lost his grip on the steering wheel he hit a car on his way to the banister dividing the high way. The car that he hit was occupied by the Odison, all of them, apparently they also think that going in one car was better. Because only Thor was sober enough to drive.

The ambulance arrived at 11:15 nobody was hurt just Thrym and Thor receive minor scratches and Loki wasn’t sober enough to focus on anything. The only damage that was done was to their cars. They all thought better of the situation and disappear before the incident caught wind. 

________________________________________________________________________________________________

"hey Loki..."

Loki knew Thrym would start his banter again and he was too drain to hear that so he cut him.

“Thrym please can this wait, I need to talk to Amora and it’s important”

Thrym looked a little trouble he grab Loki’s arm gently and leaned in to him.  
“Hey is everything alright?”

Loki patted Thrym’s arm and gave a small smile to him.  
“Yes it is”

Clearly not convinced Thyrem followed Loki to the office.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have questions feel free to ask


	3. Chapter 3

She has told Amora that it was a bad idea, making out in Loki’s office always get them caught.

Amora was kissing Sigyn, pinning her hands to the back wall, holding her wrist, a knee shoved between her legs, Sigyn’s blouse was open, showing her hard and tortured nipples. As they heard Loki’s voice Sigyn shoved Amora back and ran to the bathroom beside them, arms around her chest holding her blouse. It was a little mercy that Thrym hadn’t witness them, because he was trailing behind Loki.  
As Loki entered his office, Sigyn was running towards the bathroom door, and slam the door shut. Amora was out of breath, and he guessed what happened. Apparently Amora has a habit of having sex in his office.

“Ah I knew that, why do you have to do this in my workplace Amora”

“Hey why you’re blaming me only?”

“Because I know you, Amora”

She just smirks and folded her hands on her front. When Thrym entered, he and Amora nodded in greeting. Loki sat on his chair with a sigh, Amora and Thrym looked at each other, they knew the meeting was not going to be for good, but they were not expecting what Loki said 

“All-father has offered me a job”

No one say anything for some time. The silences stayed between them until Amora spoke up to break it.

“Well you can’t step out of that now, if all-father himself offered you this job than he clearly have ulterior motive, always has”

Amora said while sitting on the couch in the right side of Loki’s chair. Thrym sat on the other side of the couch. 

“Yeah you remember what he had done to Charlie”

Charlie had become a close friend of theirs. He used to run an inner circle, which provides clients to the newbie companies. All-father has asked him to work as a head of their sales department in the Midgard, because they need his expertise, for growing there business there, he has denied because he didn’t wanted to leave Asgard, his family or his company. He got arrested on the charges of illegal personal information retrieval of civilians. He hadn’t done that illegally but all-father’s men made it look like that. His company was shut down, his estates and all his savings were taken by the government, and he was sentence to twenty years in prison. The message ‘no one can say no to all-father’.

Amora, Thrym and Loki were all silent they were ignoring eye contact there was no way around it Loki has to leave.

“But Thrym also was offered a job in all-father’s company, but he denied”

Loki open his eyes and was addressing to Thrym now.

“But you denied and you chose us, right, so it means I can also say no, you know write a letter politely stepping down the offer, right?”

Loki asked while looking expectantly at Thrym.

“But I got the offer from Thor’s own company, and that was also through a letter, this seems too much risky to step down, if all-father is involved”

Thrym said as way of explaining to Loki, the kind of a shit he was in, now.

“Yes I know but this all seems too much … um …..wrong?”

“Don’t worry Loki you will still be the president of happyhouse, we will keep you updated”

Amora said while looking on the ground. They knew that it was not possible, it’s against the law for a non-Asir to engage in two sources of income if he accept the job he has to resigned from his position as the president of the happyhouse.

“You know I can’t do that”

Loki said smiling a small smile.

At that time Sigyn emerge from the bathroom, she smiled at Loki, Loki smiled back at her, she then nodded to Thrym and glare at Amora.

“What it’s not my fault that Loki barge in on us”

Sigyn wanted to really answer her but she flat out ignore her. She asked in her sweet voice

“Mr. Loki the transaction was successful the money was transferred to your account, there are files that you need to look at, I will bring them to you in the evening”

“Meanwhile should I bring you coffee or tea, I am heading to the cafeteria?”

“No thank you sigyn, and you doesn’t need to be that formal”

“I am your subordinate here, not your friend”

Amora rolled her eyes and folded her legs together. Sigyn turn to Thrym

“And you Mr. Thrym?”

“No, thank you”

Sigyn nodes and turn to the door. Just at the moment Amora spoke up,

“Aren’t you going to ask me?”

Making a pouty mouth. Sigyn turn to Amora and said in very calm voice, smiling at her

“You can get whatever you want on your own, Ms. Amora”

The tone she use while addressing Amora only meant trouble for her.

Thrym looked a little confused then shrug his shoulders, he can never understand Amora’s and Sigyn relationship.

She left the room after that.

“And here goes my chance of some launch sex”

“Amora please keep your thoughts in your mind, no need to verbally express them”

Loki said looking annoyed, Amora and Thrym were not showing a hint of shock on the news. Thrym looked expectantly at Loki, urging him for more details, when Loki didn’t he asked him.

“Well what kind of job has he offered you?”

Loki leaned back a little and releases a sigh, closing his eyes.

“A job as a personal secretary for his son”

“Which son are you talking about?”

Amora asked looking very calm, considering the situation Loki was in, it angered Loki and he ask annoyingly.

“Why it is not bothering both of you, it felt like you two knew this would happen”

“You can expect only to thing when you receive all-fathers personal invitation, either you’re going up or going down, and considering the fact that we all are non-Asirs we were bound to go down”

Amora said.

“But i didn’t expect him to offer you a job”

This time it was Thrym, his face was deep in thought and a frowned was forming on his face.

“Clearly he wanted only Loki”

Amora said leaning forward, her finger entwined together, her gaze fixed on a spot on the floor.

“You have to resigned, that’s for sure, Loki”

Thrym said. Thrym released a sigh and drop the biggest bomb of the day.

“I am leaving to Jontumheim tomorrow morning”

“What?!”

Loki asked jumping forward in his seat.

“For how much time, are you planing on staying there?”

Amora interfere.

“I don’t know, there is problem at home, not anything serious, but also not simple to be solved with some phone calls”

“Then what will happened to happyhouse?”

Loki knows that Amora can’t handle the company on her own, even Loki can’t, Loki and Amora were the ones that laid the foundation of happyhouse and Thrym was the reason it reach where it is now.

“I am accepting Stark’s offer”

Amora said still not looking at Loki,

“What, you can’t do that Amora”

Loki although said that to Amora he himself knows that it was going to happen.

“You know Loki we caught many eyes with our success and many of them were not of appreciations. If happyhouse does not merge with some strong ally then it will not survive. And only the Stark company agreed with our terms, if not all, then some of them, if I accept their offer haapyhouse will still exist. If not in name then in its functioning. They assured us that we will be able to work as we have been doing so far, and they would not replace our staff”

Yes Loki knew that but still it doesn’t feel good. Putting his past aside with Tony, it still felt wrong. He felt so helpless, and he hates this feeling, it reminds him of his past when he couldn’t do anything about his father’s suffering when they were not able to provide for themselves. 

“But what if they turn us down now that Loki will no longer be in this company”

Thrym asked to Amora. Amora leaned back on the couch and said in a very tired voice.

“They will not do that, they need our help. Apparently after his kidnapping in the Midgard in Afghanistan, Tony Stark has a change of mind, he wants to start a new business, which doesn’t involve weapons in it, and they require our services, so they will likely to stay on their words even when Loki leave”

They both were talking like he had already left the company. Loki was feeling suffocated with the turn of events he needed to….. to do something, anything.  
Noticing Loki’s distress, Amora advice to Loki, 

“You should go home, Loki, Ferbauti called me this morning, he said he wasn’t able to contact you, so he contact me, he is at the temple, and would be back home now”

“Yes, I think I should go”

Loki said, but was hesitant to go.

“Don’t worry Loki, look at the positive side of it, you could study the working of Tesseract, if you’re going to be a personal serratery”

Amora speek up from where she was setting on the couch. She was looking at Loki with a reassured smile. Loki smiles back at her, node his head a little. 

“Don’t worries about here, I will inform the staff, and Sigyn, just send me your resignation in the evening”

Amora said. Loki got up from his seat and move towards the door. He was walking like he has no energy in his body. Thrym got up from his seat and grab Loki’s arm gently.

“I can drive you home, if you are not feeling good”

“No, but thanks for the offer, I need some time alone to figure out…. Things”

Thrym nodded and let go Loki’s arm. Just as Loki grabs the handle of the door, Amora asked Loki again.

“You didn’t said the name of the Odin’s son to whom you will work for”

“Thor Odison”

Loki said without turning his back, so he didn’t saw the shock on Thrym and Amora’s faces. 

Amora turn to Thrym and said in a firm voice

“You have to tell him about that night”

Thrym was looking at the spot that Loki was standing seconds ago. He didn’t turn to Amora, and answered in a very commanding voice

“You will keep your mouth shut about me or that night, and I will about you, that wsa the agreement between us”

“But Loki will eventually know about that night, when he will meet Thor”

“I know that”

As much as the Asirs despise the kind of Loki, Loki despises them also, maybe a little more because his kinds were the victims of these arrogant Asirs. And it was too degrading according to Loki, to work under an Asir. 

Loki drive out of his office building to his apartment, hoping his father would be there, he always know what to say to Loki to left his mood. After two hours’ drive Loki was at his place, the door was not lock means his father was home.

Loki knocks on the door. 

“Coming Loki”

Loki smiled to himself his father always guess currently who is at the door. When the door opened there was a man in his late forties smiling Loki. You can tell by the look that Loki was a younger version of his father, though his father still looked young himself. 

Loki hug his father and inhaled his smell, it always relaxes him. Loki asks without leaving his father.

“How do you always know it’s me, when I am at the door?”

“A father’s instinct”

His father answered while patting Loki’s back. 

“Now are you going to come in or not”

“No, I am happy as I am right now”

His father freed himself from Loki and pushes him inside, while closing the door. Loki helped his father in making dinner, after refreshing himself. He used to help his father in making their food when he was not as busy as he is now. It used to be their bonding time. But it still was the bonding time for them.

“So is Mr. Thomas still hitting on you?”

Loki said while chopping the vegetables for salad, while his father for making the soup. Their back was to each other. So Loki missed when his father turn to him his mouth open, and staring at Loki’s back managing somehow to smile with his mouth open.

“Mr. Loki Laufeyson, how can you talk to your father like that?”

“Loki turns his head to his father, and laugh at his expression, mixing his vegetables with his hands.

“What?, why are you so surprise, everyone knows about his crush on you in the building”

“What?, it’s nothing like that, he helped me in my most worse days and we are just friends and beside he is old enough to be my little brother”

“So what are you saying that you don’t have any interest in him?”

When Farbauti stared at Loki with narrowed eyes, Loki accept his defeat by holding his hands and bending his head a little. When they finish their dinner, his father finally asked him,

“What is the matter Loki”

Loki knew he can’t hide anything from his father, although he is a very good liar, but he was never able to lie to his father.

“All-father offered me a job as the personal secretary Thor”

Loki then told his father everything that happened today.   
His father didn’t speak for some time, then he turns to Loki and put an arm around him and drag him towards him. Loki hesitant a little for a bit, but then he broke in his father’s arm. His father knows him better than anyone and he knew that it must be heartbreaking for Loki to leave happyhouse, and work for an Asir.

“Sshh, Loki whatever you will decide I am always going to be with you, if you don’t want to accept this job we can leave this place and start a new life, I was thinking of Alfheimr maybe?”

Loki actually thought of doing that, because he despise the mere idea of working under an Asir, even after the hard work he has done to prevent the exact thing. But he remembered the days when they have to starve, sometimes for days and sleep in the dark allyies of Asgard. The constant mockery and the way people look at them with desguist, even when they were earning their own money, not begging to them.

And he knew that wherever they go they have to face the same thing that they were facing then, and to some extent even now. Their kinds were not well-come anywhere in the realms. They can’t go back to Jotunheim, because his father never like to talk about that matter or anything related to Jotunheim, the only thing that he said to Loki about his past in the Jotunheim is that he leave it for good when Loki was still a baby. And his father never says anything more than this about his past, so he stopped pressing on the matter of returning to their home country, long ago.   
Loki freed himself from his father’s grip and wipes his tears from his sleeves, he looked up to his father and said with determination in his voice.

“It’s all right father, I will survive this”

His father kissed his forehead with tears in his own eyes

“I know son, I know”

They sat like that for some hours, watching movies. Then his father kissed Loki goodnight and made his way to his bedroom, shortly after that Loki took a bath and goes to sleep. Tomorrow was a new start for him and everyone who were associated with the happyhouse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everything will make sense after some chapters


	4. The Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The meeting is short though

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If i made any mistakes in this chapter just take into consideration that i write this chapter in two hours only.

I barely slept, my whole 24 years of life kept flashing before my eyes consistently all night. It was hard to reach where I stood now. With lots and lots of misadventure, I never believe in fate, my father always use to say that life test those hard who are sure to reach their goals, but now I wish there is a thing like fate and it will side me, when this stage of my life will be over-- when all-father will consider me useless-- after his is done taking whatever he wants from me because I can’t build a happyhouse again.

 

I leave my bed at around five in the morning, father was still asleep, I took my mobile with me and leave my apartment for a walk, just walk, it always helps in clearing my mind. My apartment was at the far end of the city, because everything is cheap here. 

Many people think that I am one of those rich lucky bastard who spend and earn fortunes in a day, because I own a company, but in reality I live my life just like a normal Aesir, because I have to finance my own company, have to pay much more taxes because of my origins. I wish I could be like one of them, it would feel good to spend money without worrying about the financing of happyhouse. But I have a small saving, a livable house, and a fair amount of monthly salary to support me and if need arise my father, and of course, most importantly my father.

 

Our neighborhood is and was that of non-Asirs, our place is still near to our previous dingy one. The previous one was much deep in the downtown and current one is near the uptown, but the infrastructure is so much worse here, because no important people lived here. 

But There is a forest about two mile from our old house and it is filled with these gigantic trees which reached a height of 400 ft, the part of the forest that I take my walk is the most peaceful and mostly untouched place in the city, I still remember that my father and me used to go on the mushroom hunting in the forest, Because lucky for us nobody gives a dam about them. 

 

Some few miles away from our old previous place, there is a community center which provides food every Thursday, we walked that distance just to have the best meal of the week. 

And Loki was unconsciously smiling to himself, although those times were the hardest but those times were also the reason of Loki’s most found memories. Finding no one and nothing specific to do Loki take out his mobile from his pocket and checked for some radio while walking his regular route to the forest, but he paused when he saw the message from Thrym.

Hey I am leaving now, just wanted to check on you. Are you alright Loki?

Just at that time Loki realize that he wasn’t proving himself a good friend, in his own misery he totally forgot that he has friend who has their own problems, Amora with the company and Thrym with his family. Loki felt a pang of guilt, he could have at least talk to his friends instead of being overly concerned with his problems only, but looks like Thyrm is a better friend indeed.

Nonetheless Loki smiled unconsciously, it felt good when someone cares for you. And he didn’t even inquire Thrym about his problem, so selfish of me, thought Loki. He then called Thrym, if not for condolences then for good bye.

“Oh hi Loki, how are you”

“Fine, and how are you Thrym?”

“Fine”

There was a pregnant silence between them, no one spoke for some time.

“I am sorry Thrym, I behaved like a bastard yesterday, how..how are you really, I mean is it anything serious, at home?”

Again Thrym didn’t respond, but he spoke in a slightly light tune 

“It’s nothing serious, I hope so, and it’s alright you are in deeper shit then me”

“Yeah, so are you coming back?”

“You want me to?”

“Yes, of course”

“I thought, I am just an irritation to you”

“Yes you are, but the one I would like to keep around”

“Really?”

“Yes”

“Then I will, beside you still have to laid with me, yet”

“Ah Thrym”

“Okay okay, it’s always nice talking to you, ah I have to go now”

“Okay”

“Take care of yourself Loki”

“And you too”

They hung up after that, Loki was feeling a little lighter now. 

And now he has to meet Amora after his meeting with the Odison.

At seven Loki was back at his apartment, his father was already awake, they both made the breakfast together, because Loki wasn’t going to his usual work today and the whole surrounding atmosphere felt……… weird to Loki.

He is expected at 9 to the headquarters, so Loki had his breakfast and drive towards the HQ of the Odison’s company at 8, because he requires at least 45 minutes to reach the building.

When he arrived there wasn’t much buzz in the building, but he knew it will get crowded soon, he informed about him arrival to the receptionist. An Aesir woman with fine bodily features, she told him to wait, and that he will be attended soon.

Loki was observing the painting which was hung on the wall behind the reception desk, it represents old gods and goddess of Asgard fighting in the arena, but the most fascinating thing about that piece of art was the background, in the seating behind them the spectators were of every race and origin watching as the magnificent weapons clash with each other in the godly combat, taking place before their eyes. Loki could almost felt like he was sitting in the opposite seating watching the battle between gods.  
He was so lost in the painting that it takes the woman standing to his right to called out his name two times, in the third try she grow frustrated and somewhat shouted his name, which finally got Loki’s attention.

“Mr. Loki Laufeyson?”

Loki snapped his head towards the voice, the woman was wearing a suit, hairs in a tight bun, black hairs and blue eyes, lean and tall, Aesir. Thought Loki, suddenly Loki felt like a déjà vu. Loki cleared his throat, said in a low tune, like his father was standing there not a young woman who is probably is his age.

“Yes?”

“If you please follow me”

Without waiting for Loki’s reply the woman took off to the right entrance beside the reception, Loki stood with a sigh and trailed behind the woman. The building was lavish, with pillars, big stairs, and enormous statues here and there. Just like any Asgardian architecture. 

The woman then stopped at one of the many doors that lined the corridor that they were walking in. She opened the door, and made a gesture for Loki to enter, before she slipped in, she sat on the chair which was in front of a work desk and motioned for Loki to sit on the chair opposite to hers. Loki sat there with a light thump.

The woman handed Loki a file.

“This file contains all the things you need to know, and here…”

She extracted another file from the bunch of files that was on the desk.

“These are the necessary papers that you need to fill”

Loki first opened the file with the said papers, they were the paper works for his job, but..

“Why is my resignation is here?, I was supposed to be giving it myself to my friend at my office”

“We got it from where you work previously, now if you hurry up, I have other things to attend to”

Loki give an audible sigh, he will require much control and patience to continue work here with this kind of attitude.

Loki filled the papers as fast as he could, because he was receiving a cold glare from someone in the room. After fifteen minutes Loki handed the papers to the lady, he wanted to read the other file but the lady got up and motioned Loki to follow her

“You can looked at the other file later”

The woman said holding the door open for Loki, which was alittle stange because men hold doors for women, not other way around. Still Loki exit the room through the opened door before the said woman shut the door using a slightly much force than needed. 

“We don’t assign employees work this early, there is at least a six month period of training session before the real work, but Mr. Odison is in dire need of someone to organize his work and mostly him, but considering your back ground, you are appointed as a secretary for Mr. Odison from tomorrow”

The woman said while they were rounding a corner.

“So can I have a look at my work place?”

“Yes of course, it is where we are going”

When they finally turn the corner they reached the elevators, when an elevator opened and people exited from it, She darted in, the whole talking and running along with the lady was tiring, so Loki was slightly huffing when they step in the elevator.

The woman pressed 6, top most floor, the elevator stopped at the 6th floor and both of them step out of it. It was huge with the same architecture as the ground floor but this floor contain a fucking fountain, and huge if you can even compare it with any other, the statue of it was facing the elevator, it was in the middle of what look like a big playground size reception area, but there was a lot less human traffic, there were only three glass doors at the floor separating it in three parts which were lined behind the reception desk.

 

They moved towards the right one, When they entered there were many cubicles and there was a flood of humans going in every direction, she marched through them with ease, Loki bump with some people but they didn’t care to even spare a look. 

There was a main door at the front wall, obviously the office of Odison, they enter it, it was huge like a floor in itself, there was a desk and in front of it another glass door from which everything from the inside the room can be seen from the desk.

The woman point to the desk

“This will be your working desk, and you are required to be present at the meeting which is to be held exactly after thirty minutes the file has all the direction and the information inside it”

“But I thought I will start my work from tomorrow?”

“Yes, but you will attend this meeting just as an analyzer”

“But…”

Loki really doesn’t like when people just ignore him.

Before Loki could even say a word, the woman was already on her way out. Loki released a sigh and made himself comfortable at his desk, he read the file, it states the meeting after thirty minutes will be held at the general meeting hall which was at the 5th floor. The file also contains his employee ID and the necessary documents about the meeting, which were only the brief info.

The meeting was with the Svartalfar that is dark elfs, for to convince them to give the tender of the weapons to the Odison company rather than to the dwarfs. Loki had heard about this, it is in the news for about nearly a month. This contract can provide Asgard essential money for the five Bifrost plan. Which can make Asgard practically the ambassador of the inter-realm travel, Since Bifrost is the international teleportation system that Asgard held patent for.

Loki contemplated for onetime but then made his way for the meeting hall. The meeting hall was the whole 5th floor, it was ovule in shape with a huge central desk with many seating, the hall was as big as the royal arena, there were two entrance which were at the extreme ends of the hall. Loki enter through the left entrance and sat on the last seats which were lined in the doorway, there were many big screens playing what is going on at the central desk, half of the hall was filled with dark elfs and half with the Aesirs.  
The Svartalfar’s president was laying the condition of the deal between the two realms,

 

“The tender of the weapons and the investment in education sector in our realm will be given to Asgard only and only if the Asgard agree to remove the resident tax on the dark elfs with a safe route from our realm to yours”

The conditions laid by the Svartalfar’s president were much more commanding, and no one commands all-father’s realm other than all-father himself. The terms and condition on behalf of Asgard is given by all-father.

“We accept all conditions except the removal of resident tax, the matter will not be further discussed”

The meeting stretched to hours because no one from both of the parties wanted to step down from their conditions, it will be loss for both Savrtalfar and Asgard if this deal doesn’t happened. The meeting ends with no prominent outcome, the guest and host leave the hall one by one, the entrance way that Loki was sitting, was for the main building hence the Aesirs exit from there and the entrance from the opposite end was used by the elfs to leave the building.

And Loki was thinking, strategizing the loopholes in this deal, it’s Loki’s favorite pastime activity, even when he was little and his father restricts him from doing something he would think and find ways and would do those exact things without getting punished.

Loki was so lost in thought that he didn’t notice the bunch of people approaching him, Thor, Sif and Hogun were advancing towards the exit, and Thor noticed Loki, he knew that the ‘cold prince’, his given nickname to Loki, will be joining them tomorrow, but he hadn’t expected him to be here today.

Thor smirk when Loki finally turn towards him, but Loki wasn’t actually looking at him he was lost in his own thoughts, with one hand on the right arm of the chair and on the left arm he rested his elbow with his long slender fingers curled under his chin, like this he looked so innocent, but Thor knew the reality.

Thor clears his throat to get Loki’s attention, but Loki didn’t break out of his trance, after trying three times Thor’s patience broke and he jerk Loki’s leg with his leg, Loki suddenly bolted in his seat and met with blue eyes piercing into his.

Thor was mesmerized by the green of Loki’s eyes, he was speechless for a moment, the Loki from the club from that night flashes from his eyes, and lust also came with it. He was suddenly sweating, he clasp his hands and bent a little to Loki, putting his hands back in his pockets, Loki was looking extremely adorable with his mouth slightly open with both his hands on the chairs respective arms, looking up to Thor with large eyes.

“Are you coming with us?”

Loki was very well known about the physical features of the Aesirs but Thor was entirely a different matter altogether, he was wearing a white shirt with sleeves folded up to his forearm and both of his hands in his black pants pockets, his face was well build, blond hairs like a crown on his head, the top two buttons of his shirt were open and where Loki was sitting he could see the thick blond chest hairs, and almost whole of his torso. Thor bent a little to Loki and his pants hugged his ass perfectly and Loki could see the curve of it. 

Thor was handsome, but Loki doesn’t have any interest in Thor. In fact Loki doesn’t have that kind of ‘interest’ in any one, he was too busy in his own world that he doesn’t have time for anyone. 

But Thor was interfering Loki’s personal space, and he was intimidating Loki on purpose, Loki notice when he saw the smirk on Thor’s face. But all this wasn’t new to Loki, people always invade his personal space, but he never gets used to it. So Loki got panicked a little, even if he doesn’t show that and never will agree that he did.  
Before he babbled something and insult himself at his first day he compose himself and straighten a little in his chair and stand up with his coat thrown to his left arm,

“Yes”

Loki said while releasing a breath he was holding for past one minute while he was observing Thor.

Thor smirk again at the abruptness of Loki’s actions and nodded to him. He walked towards the exit Sif and Hogun following his example. Loki followed them all after again taking a breath and calming his mind. Repeating in his mind.

Keep calm 

Keep calm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if it need any improvising


	5. Bitter sweet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know its very very late and updates will be like this maybe a little faster because of my finals but thanks everyone for your patience.

They were walking towards Thor’s office and the whole time Loki stayed one or two step behind the party. Thor was walking beside Sif but shockingly Hugan wasn’t there with them. It was a little scary how that guy comes and goes without noticed. And from the lack of notice from both Sif and Thor Loki assume they were used to him but not Loki.

When they reached the office Loki moved to his desk and settled for reading the files that were given to him, While Thor and Sif went inside. Loki could see them and Thor was looking out through the window with his right elbow on the window sill and Sif was sitting at the chair across from Thor.

After twenty minutes Sif leave without even sparing a glace towards Loki. After one of the many phones that were on his desk ringed. Loki picked up the call and said hesitantly

“He.hello?”

“Come into the office, now”

The line goes dead after that and Loki looked up to Thor who was now sitting on his desk through the glass door. Loki made his way towards the office, he knocked to the door and when Thor didn’t looked up he entered the office and stand at some distance from the desk.

“It’s not important who you know, I expect if not exemplary then a considerate service” 

Loki blinked sometimes and just stood there thinking ‘is that how the new employee treated here?’ he came out of his trance when Thor cleared his throat and looked at Loki expectantly.

Loki stammers a little while answering 

“Yes, I will try to give my best”

Thor arched a brow at that and Loki frowned though he didn’t knew he was showing an expression on his face.

“That’s sir for you” Said Thor and goes back to whatever he was doing before.

Loki hesitant a little but spoke finally.

“Yes, sir”

“You can go now, Mr. Laufeyson”

And Loki thought ‘ouch’ because Thor said those words in such a tone as if he would get a disease if Loki stayed even a second in his presence. So Loki left without even saying anything. 

The day went by without any special occurrences after the talk in the office. Loki leaved the office at five because he wasn’t even supposed to be here today. 

But he was reminded before his leave that next day after as many days as he will be the ‘secretary’ he has to be available 24/7 hours, because his job requires that. 

Loki derived towards the coffee shop that he and his happyhouse team frequently visits or maybe he should say used to visit. He has a meeting with his ex-partner and it hurts to admit that.

‘happyhouse deserved best and it shouldn’t have end up where it is now’

‘stop thinking about that it’s history now’

Loki was in this mental state through the whole drive. And at last he did reach the coffee shop.  
As he opened the door and enter the shop the memories of the place just banged to his already weak mental state he would have fell onto the floor and whip curling on his own if Amora wasn’t waving her hand to him with a found smile. 

 

Loki smiled back to her and moves so as to reach her. He sat down on the chair across hers.   
She smiled and moved a cup of coffee towards him. Loki graciously accepts the cup because he knew Amora know his preference. Black coffee without sugar or milk the greatest stimulant ever to be invented and it’s a wonder that humans first started using this though a life of an insect the humans have much brain then they are given credit for. The living example is Tony…… and Loki’s mood soured again. 

 

“Hey are you alright?”

Amora said leaning her head a little to Loki. Loki gave her a ‘really’ face. And she pushed herself into her chair crossed her hands to her chest and huffed a little.

“Hey come on I was just getting on to your nerves” Loki said in an attempt to light Amora’s mood. Amora tend to get really angry or aggressive if something goes against her. Just like Loki but Loki’s temper tantrums are mild compare to hers.

Amora waved her hands to dismiss the whole thing and leaned again to the table and placed her hands on it still not meeting Loki’s eyes.

“You didn’t answer me” said she

“I am alright for now though I do sometime wish to blow up whole Asgard.”

Amora laugh heartedly at that but Loki didn’t see anything laughable in that he would and certainly could if the situation goes out of hand much than it already is. Amora shack her head and her laugh subdued a little.

“Now it’s your turn how are you? I get my resignation in the HQ did you send it there?”

“The answer to the first is, I am fine and to the second is, no those people literally forced it out of Sigyn when I wasn’t around”

And she didn’t hesitate to show her distaste on her face. They didn’t talk for some time it was too overwhelming for both of them. Loki and Amora both were looking outside through the nearby window. Loki released a loud sigh and spoke without looking at Amora.

“I haven’t heard any news in the media about happyhouse, so how it’s going”

“The talks are still in progress, the Stark Company wants to be the 50% share holders though they agreed on the condition of not replacing the staff. The boards of directors are going to accept their offer at the end of this month if they persist on their conditions” 

 

Loki placed his hand on Amora’s and rubbed it affectionately by his thump. 

“Everything will be alright Amora” and gave a small smile to her.

Amora released a sigh “You suck at giving comfort Loki, let Farbauti handle that job he is way much better than you”

“Hey at least I tried”

Amora smirk at Loki and they laughed a little. They returned to their coffees after that. When they exited the shop and moved towards their cars Amora trailed behind Loki,

“Hey Loki I am coming with you at your place”

Loki was going to ask why but she already made herself comfortable in the front passenger seat. Loki shack his head and sat on the driver’s seat and drove towards his apartment.

“Are you going to tell me why or do I have to wait till we reach there?”

“Farbauti called this morning to invite Sigyn is at your place, and I don’t like staying at home without her”

“Without her or without having sex with her”

“Both”

Loki laughed again while Amora shrug her shoulders. 

The sun was setting and the sky was a mixture of colors. The birds were flying towards their home. The traffic was low so all in all the atmosphere was pleasant. They reached the apartment and Loki Parked his car while Amora walk towards the exit of the lot. They were climbing up the stairs because the building was four stores high without a lift and Loki’s apartment was at the third floor. Amora spoke up then

 

“Did Thor behave particularly badly to you?”

“What” ask Loki warily because he wasn’t in a mood to discuss Thor or anything related to his new job

“Just answer me”

“Well he didn’t talk that much to me but nothing special happen I will officially be appointed tomorrow”

“Well you know when we had a car accident at that night club?”

“Yeah how can I forget that”

“Well Thor and Thrym got in a fight both verbal and physical and Thrym lied that you are his fiancé”

“What? but why?”

“Oh come on he hadn’t done that first time”

Yes Thyrem tend to do that when Loki wants to politely declined offers of drinks or an approach.

“Yes but what happened exactly?”

“Huh after the collision Thor went feral, well it was justified because we were the one who ‘bumped’ them.”

Loki snort at that “Bumped?”

“Ok it was much more than a bump but still he was drunk and also the episode of Fandral than the whole thing goes down the hill, there was much yelling and cursing and some punches, from both the sides.”

“But Thor insult you and told Thyrem to not be bewitch by you and Thyrem defended you by proclaiming you as his fiancé.”

“Ok, but I don’t know how I should feel about this”

“Grateful maybe?”

“Yeah you are right”

They made their way up towards Loki’s apartment.


	6. First Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the short chapter but my computer crashed and i lost all my data including the story. I wrote this on my cell so yes if there is any mistake i am sorry.

Thor was...he was not happy he hated that the juton brat will be with him 24/7 from now on. So yes he had drunk a little much the previous night. He remember soft lips and soft body but nothing beside that. 

Thor woke up with a growl his head was hurting like someon smacked it on a wall. He somehow gather his clothes stumbling around the hotel suit. His bedpartner a pretty elf was sound asleep when he exit the room. 

At the reception Thor order a breakfast for the elf and was on his way to his office.

His driver was already waiting for him. He tried to somewhat make himself look appearable but failed misrably.

Everyone was giving him trange looks on his way to his office. It wasnt new for the employees to see their "prince" late at work but they never saw him this much disoriented.

Thor when entered his office was greeted by his source of annoynce. 

Loki was at the office at eight but here was Thor three hours late like he doesnt have anyone to give anwsers to. Which again he doesnt.

"Good morning sir"

Greeted Loki in a mocking tone. Thor just node his head in acknowledgment and moved towards his desk.

Today was going to be a long day for both of them.

After fefteen minutes of his arrival Thor order his first order to his secretary. 

He pressed the intercom  
"Bring something for the hangover and a new suit"

Yes in Thors office there was everything from a bedroom to a gaming ally. 

Loki wasbussy with arranging the files for their meeting with Alfaheim concerning Bifrost but no because the prince wants something for his hangover.

He released a breath to calm himself and was up for what was asked of him. After ten minutes Loki was there with the suit and a tray with breakfast some pills and water.

He placed the tray on the table and the suit on the couch. He was in his way out when Thor stopped him.

"I didnt asked for the breakfast."

"Its for the hangover, sir"

Thor didnt said anything after that. Loki didnt even waited for any reply.


	7. Arrogant Prince

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey cuties, how are you all. I know it's late but here is another chapter. Thank you all for reading this and for kudos and comments. I know it's hard to cope with writers who don't update frequently, so don't get angry and enjoy :)

It was past midnight, Loki was in the office building as always. He was arranging the files and his boss’s schedule. It was almost half a month since he started working here. But still Thor and he was at an odd they weren’t getting along, least not yet. This secretory job was all about keeping up a good face of Thor’s work and the company’s. He missed being in the command, missed making decisions, missed his office and most of all he missed his friends cum partners. 

 

Loki sigh at that Amora had called him the day before, she told him that they had accepted the Stark Industries offer. HappyHouse and all the staff had already shifted to Midgard. Thyrem called him said he will be late that the situation got ‘complicated’. Now it was just him and his father

.  
When Loki was little he was a lonely person, his father would go to do random work to provide for both of them. And Loki would just sit in the rusty apartment or sometimes at the various daycares. Their ‘lifestyle’ had made him lonely, he never could made friends, because whenever he would try to initiate any conversion kids looked once at him and brushed him off scrunching their noses at him as if he was filthy. Some were cruel enough to even verbally express that. He started obsessing about cleanness, which resulted in his OCD, but it paid off in the long run. But the taunting never ceased. And it broke his heart, it made him feel like he didn’t deserve their companionship. And it hurt, so before the world turned its back on him, and broke him, he turned his. He closed himself and as a result he became lonely.

 

Although he learned an important lesson as an out come of this, people only respect those whom they fear, and people are only afraid of people powerful than them. Once his father had said, knowledge is the most powerful weapon a being can posses. And it stuck with him his whole life.

 

So in the end books became his best friends, he read anything at his disposal, which wasn't enough. All this made him even more lonely as if it was even possible. He started staying away from any social activity, even his father couldn’t made him ‘open up’ as he used to say, to the other. Because Loki was done hurting, he knew what others think about him and his father, because they were Jutons. His father could ignore that but he couldn’t. And Loki was the not the person of forgiveness and negligence. 

 

It was Amora, the only one was who succeeded in poking holes in his carefully constructed walls around him, with all her charm, wittyness so like himself. They were in Junior high when their path crossed. Amora never even put any effort in becoming his friend, and then without notice from classmates to sharing common things they became one. Their background was to an extend similar. Even though Amora was the unlucky one of the two. She was an orphan, and cherry on the top she wasn’t an Aesir. It was hard for both of them, they were bullied constantly. But they pulled it off pretty nicely and joined the same business academy. 

 

Loki shakes his head at the memories. The academy where all hell broke loose on Loki. But it was also the place where he and Amora together started HappyHouse. And now it was gone, all the things that he worked so hard for were gone and he was stuck doing mundane works for a spoiled brat. He was doing some final touch ups at the meeting with the dark elf’s prince Svaðilfari,when the office door opened. And the golden prince entered in a disheveled shirt and crumbled pants.  
‘Is he always engaged in ‘other activities’?’ thought Loki. 

 

Thor was sporting a frown on his face, reading a file while walking towards Loki. Loki saw that Thor was walking straight into the couch chair but he didn’t warn him. There is nothing bad in keeping ones mouth shut. Loki smiled to the computer screen when he heard curses from Thor. 

 

Thor was having a bad day or night or whatever. He had a meeting with the dark elf’s prince whose name he can’t even pronounce, in five hours from now. This deal was really important for the Bifrost project to be completed. Up till now he couldn’t find any leverage over the dark elf’s, and It was getting frustrating.  
His knee crashed on a hard surface, he yelped at the pain following the accident. He heard a snort, when he looked up there was Loki, not surprisingly enough, as always working on the computer. Thor ignored him and entered his office. After an hour, his body started cramping. Thor got up to make a coffee for the headache when he realized that now he had someone to do that for him. 

 

Thor smirked and pressed the intercom. He knew that Loki hated getting order from him, all the more reason to just do that. 

“Mr. Laufeyson, I would like to have some coffee now. I hope you know how I like it by now.” Thor hang-up after that. 

 

He was again lost in the files scattered on his desk.Loki’s eyes twitched at the recent ‘request’ from Thor. He really wanted to punch something or specifically someone really hard. Loki grits his teeth while preparing the coffee for the golden prince. Loki puffed at the name. ‘Golden prince my ass’, Loki thought. He knocked at the glass door, yes glass door. Because he was corrected very ‘politely’ to announce his entry in the Thor’s office.

 

Thor didn’t looked up he motioned from his hand for Loki to come in. Loki set the coffee on the table. He was almost out of the office when Thor called for him.

“Loki, get your work here, I would like some company.” Loki turns 180 at that. 

 

He couldn’t believe that Thor willingly asked for his company. But the amusement aside he couldn’t just moved his whole work here. Loki liked working while making a mess and than tiding to the smallest of details,so yes it would require much more time to wrap everything and moved here.

 

“I am sorry sir, but my work is almost finished. I don’t think that I need to shift here.”

 

Thor looked up to him and raised a brow. “Look Mr. Laufeyson, you work for me not the other way around. So if you can kindly do as you are said.” 

 

Loki thinned his lips in a straight line and exited from the office without a word. Thor didn’t have anything personal with Loki. In fact he started liking him in the course of two or more weeks he worked for him, aside the thing about Thyrem. Because Loki is hardworking. He didn’t need to be told twice what to do and how to do things around here, he quickly adapted to Thor’s habits. And since he started working with him many of his staff has stopped giving him the murderous looks that he so often receives. Because now his files doesn’t miss the ‘minute details’ (According to Thor).

 

The only irritating thing about Loki according to Thor was that he was difficult at following orders, or in another way his orders. And it overshadows his good qualities. Because Thor was used to be doted upon, he wasn’t used to be answered back and looked upon as a spoiled child. And Loki did this all the time. Maybe if Loki started listening to him he could find him appeasing, maybe.

 

Meanwhile Loki gathered his things though cursing at Thor all the time doing that. ‘Yes, just up and do anything on the whims of the commands of a spoiled child. Like a fucking animal in a circus.’ Loki when entered in the Thor’s office made every attempt to raise as much noise as he can. He settled at the left side couch on the Thor’s side. He sets his laptop and files on the front table.

 

They worked like that in silence. Thor wasn’t getting any idea on how to make this deal. So he busied himself watching Loki work. Loki felt like someone was looking at him. He looked outside the office but no one was there. When he unintentionally looked at Thor, there he was supporting his head on his left hand’s palm looking at Loki like he was an extinct species. It made Loki uncomfortable, he wiggled in his seat a little, and he waited for Thor to divert his attention someplace else. When he didn’t, Loki faced him. It was eerily silence, both staring each other. After two or so minutes it became awkward for both of them. They broke their gazes, Thor cleared his throat and Loki massaged his neck.

 

When Loki was done he chanced a glance at Thor. He still was frowning at the files, Loki sighed

“Is there anything I can help with, sir?” Asked Loki. 

Thor looked at him “Huh?” he then was again back to the files.

 

“I am sure you haven’t reached the stage where you can figure these kinds of complex things.”

 

And there was the spoiled child, arrogant, and full of himself. Loki was getting used to this, so he sighs again and gathered his things. 

 

When Thor heard rustling of papers he looked at Loki’s way. “What are you doing?” asked Thor. 

 

This time Loki waited before answering “I am done, sir. I would like to visit my home once in a while,to assure my father that I am alive.” 

 

Loki didn’t want to snap like that but he was losing his calm. He needed to get away before he murder Thor.

 

Thor wasn’t affected by Loki’s spitting words. But oddly, he didn’t wanted to let Loki go now. So he internally agreed to discuss the issue at hand. 

 

“It’s about the morning’s meeting. The Svaðilfari is asking too much for this deal. It’s not any good if we agreed to give him that much. And he is not relenting. I have to figure out this in the three hours that we have.” 

 

“It’s Svaðilfari, sir.” 

 

“Svarfarly”

 

“Svaðilfari”

 

“Svaonafali”

 

Loki rubbed his hands on his face and puffed out a breath. 

 

“Sir, do not do that in the meeting, all the words you said means something, which the prince will not like.”

 

“Than what am I to call him? It’s impossible to pronounce his name right.”

 

Yeah and he said it like it is a fact, including everyone in it, not the thing that only he can’t pronounce it properly.

 

“Just say, your highness, or prince, or his label the gifted one.”

 

Thor snort at that. “What kind of a prince calls himself ‘the gifted one’?” 

 

Loki raised an eyebrow at that because there are at least ten or more labels are there for Thor, some of them he picked, though Thor changed the topic hurriedly.

 

“Just come look, if you want, than you can go.” 

 

Loki was now standing beside Thor’s chair peering at the files on the computer screen. He really didn’t want to help Thor and wanted to go home. But it would feel so good if he solved this riddle before Thor. Defeating Thor would be like balm to the wounds on his ego. He had already found a loop hole in the svartalfar’s side of deal but he wasn’t sure if it would work or not. So he was quit on the matter but now it wouldn’t hurt to speak up his thought.

 

“I thought that svartalfar still own Asgard money when Asgard loaned it money in its war against ljosalfar?” Asked Loki.

 

Thor looked up to him, Loki wasn’t looking at him but at the screen. His face was illuminated by the dim light of it. Loki was standing close to him, it was the first time, that he stood this close to him. Thor could almost smelled Loki, he smelled like Sandal wood. The same spark ignited in him when he first saw Loki. Or maybe it was much stronger now.

 

When Loki coughed loudly, Thor was back from the fantasy land.

 

He rubbed his hands on his face and said in a gruff voice “I think I need some sleep.” He then focused on the matter on the hand. 

 

“And the thing that you were saying, yes they do own Asgard, but this doesn’t relate to anything.”

 

“Yes it does, we can bargain with them. Or can say blackmail them. It is illegal in their country to not return a debt in two lunar cycles, it’s been two and half, their government can face defamation if the information is made public or spoke during the final speech after the completion of bifrost. You just have to convince them that we have another partner and even if they help us or not we will complete the project. Though we will not be able to make them accept our every proposal but we can bend them enough so as to gain something for ourselves also.” Loki said still looking at the screen or deliberately avoiding looking at Thor.

 

Thor looked again on the sheets and papers and then at the screen for some clue for an alternate solution but no he couldn’t focus at anything. He stifles a yawn, but Loki caught the act. After waiting for a response for a minute or two Loki unfold his hands and sigh loudly. Then he began to pace around the room, he finally seated at his previous seat, idly playing with a pen and a paper weight. Thor couldn’t figure out the anything so he yawned loudly and started packing his stuff.

 

Loki waited patiently for the praise that he deserved. But it never came Thor just exited the office before instructing Loki to head home and give proof of his existence to his father. And Loki, he was seething from inside. Yes he will go home but sure as hell, not coming for tomorrow’s meeting.

 

Loki head home, his father gladly didn’t inquire about his day and he made his way to his bed and was out before he touches the sheets. At around seven thirty, Loki’s sleep was disturbed by a fly, it was buzzing in his ear constantly, he tried to shoo it but it kept going. Loki arrived home at six in the morning, and he hadn’t had sleep for about twenty hours. 

 

He wasn’t in the mood to get up because of a fly. Than many noises, like ping, ping started from somewhere. He groaned loudly and sat up on the bed though a little delirious. His mobiles screen was blinking, and his laptop was also turned on, which means only one thing, Thor.

 

Loki fall back to his bed and buried his head in his pillow. After five minutes he picked up the phone.

 

“Greetings of morning, sir.”

 

“Oh, now you are greeting me? Where the hell are you? The meeting is about to start in half an hour. And I swear to Odin’s beard if you are not at the HQ by then, consider yourself fired. You heard me, FIIREED.” After that he hung up.

 

Loki scowls at his phone. He really wanted to miss this meeting because he knew Thor will do something stupid and his highness Odin will hand him his ass, again for something Thor did wrong. 

 

Loki readied himself in hast and he was out before his father could say something, without breakfast. And his head was aching like it’s going to explode.

 

Thor was waiting for Loki, he arrived fifteen minutes late. Flush and with red rimmed eyes and a little bit of bed head. He looked dare Thor say adorable. 

 

Thor grunted when Loki stood before him. “Had a good night?”

 

“Yes, since I started working for you, sir, my nights are always good.” Loki said sarcastically.

 

“You are fifteen minutes late. It is good that father is making pleasantries with the royals, or you would have lost your job.”

 

“Maybe we should hurry than.” Loki said holding the door open for Thor of the conference room. “After you, sir.”

 

Thor straightens his posture and made himself the Prince of storms as was his label. Loki had always appreciated how fast Thor can change his demeanor. But for now he has much more pressing matters at hand like surviving the meeting with his headache and preventing Thor from making a fool of himself, because no matter how much business brain he posses, he is a little dense in cultures of other realms. May Bor help him.


	8. A Changed Prince

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am soooo sorry i know that it's late and i have thousand of excuses but i won't give them, i can just assure you guys that i will never abandoned any of my fic and i will upload them soon.

The meeting went well. Thor was the spot light of the conference he conducted himself as a prince should. To Loki’s shock this meeting was Thor’s first proper introduction to the intergalactic counsel. Loki thought Thor has done this for many times because he wasn’t serious about the meeting at all or maybe he wasn’t showing it.  
Though Thor did mentioned the debt of the svaltifehm but the thing that bagged the deal was the instant friendship of Thor and the svaltifehm.  
The svaltifehm government agreed upon Asgard’s terms without any much of fuss. So the Asgard decide to do what they do best, party. Odin himself declared a celebration and a day off for Thor’s staff. So here they were someplace big enough to contain the people of both the svaltifehm and Asgardain.  
While the friends of Thor were behaving themselves in front of the foreign dignitaries, the manners flew away the window once they were gone. After the official party, the real party started with only Asgardains and their allies. Loki wanted to go home and get a nap, he was beyond exhausted. Apparently the whole of Thor’s staff doesn’t like paper works or anything related to it. So Loki and a poor new intern had to do everything from exchanging them to dark elves to make a record of the meeting and such.  
He approached Thor who was at the bar, surrounded by beautiful people as usual. When Loki got in the peripheral vision of Thor, Thor beamed at him.  
“ Loki laufeyson people, the real savior of the Bifrost.” Which Loki thought it as a bit of an exaggeration.  
Loki just nodded to the people who though acknowledged him but were looking at him cross-eyed.  
‘Mr. odinson, sir, can I talk to you for a minute?’  
Thor gulped the pitcher of ale in one go before responding.  
‘sure, what is it, Loki? ’  
‘I was hoping to be excused, sir’  
‘what?, the party just started’  
‘yes, I can see that, but I need to work on the final report of the meeting.’ Though it was half true. He was more than half way done, but he needs to have some shut eye immediately or else he would faint and he did not want to do that in front of the staff.  
‘okay than, but I am driving the car’  
‘excuse me sir?’  
‘oh come on, have you saw yourself, you look dead on your feet’  
‘I can manage, besides I have my own car, and you drunk quit a lot sir.’  
‘this, oh it’s nothing I can hold my liquor better than any Asgardian. And besides, I will sleep better at night knowing that my secretary is safe and sound at his home. You know you do most of the real work around here’  
‘it really is not necessary, sir’  
‘come on you are coming with me, and that’s final’  
“Huh, the spoiled oaf” thought Loki.  
It was so out of character for Thor to care about him maybe he was in a good mood after praise from daddy dearest and decided to treat Loki like he does to his other staff. Thor was not a brute or has a stuck-up personality. He treats his staff and people around him with respect.  
At first Loki thought Thor is partial to him because of his origin. But it was not even that because Loki has saw with his own eyes that he was very good with other few jotuns who work in the building. Hell he gave much more respect to the trash cans than he gives to Loki.  
And here they are with Thor wanting to drive him home (more like ordering him), Loki doesn’t like being order around, and it becomes bad with audience to witness. Loki just heaved a sigh and followed Thor who was busy saying goodbyes to his friends and acquaintance. Loki made his way to the front door and waited for Thor to come. And Loki hate waiting too, seems like Thor has made his mission to make Loki do everything he hates doing.  
Loki was having a really nasty migraine while he was waiting; he pinched the bridge of his nose, and closed his eyes to lessen it with no success.  
‘I see you are suffering from headache’  
‘sorry?’ Loki looked up to find a black elf, leaned, well built and very attractive, he noticed all this in spite of his migraine  
‘I just wanted to help with that’. The man,kid? Said with gesturing to Loki as whole.  
‘I don’t think you come to a party with pills on you’  
‘actually better than that, here’ he gave Loki a little branch of sort. And for some reason Loki took it.  
‘what is this?’  
‘a svaltifehm herb used in your situation. It’s called firelight.’  
“anything to lessen the pain” thought Loki and the branch was actually the same herb that his father use for his special migraine curing tea.  
‘chew on it, but don’t swallow’  
‘you happen to have it’ asked Loki while chewing the herb.  
‘yes, especially if your meeting with Asgardaians’  
He wanted to bark out a laugh at that but couldn’t because till than Thor was apparently finished.  
‘Oh, prince I didn’t knew you stayed back’. Exclaimed Thor, for some weird reason he put his hand on Loki’s lower back which Loki tried to dodge but Thor followed him so he resigned to it. Loki again looked at the strange person and was a little shocked that he did not recognize him right away, maybe, if he would have known he would have done some royal greeting, because the person of interest was none other than prince of svaltifehm. Both princes were eyeing each other, trying to intimate each other and such, while conversing politely for appearance sake. Loki’s sleep deprived mind couldn’t focus on the conversation.  
‘No actually I am staying for the night, can’t move the staff in one day only.’  
‘oh I see.’ said Thor lamely.  
‘Well we should be going, after you Loki’. Thor asked while shoving Loki towards the exit  
Loki gave Thor a dead glare and stomp off towards the parking lot. Though Thor easily catch up to him.  
He directed Loki to his car and was the perfect gentleman for the night, opening and closing the door for him and all. It just unsettles Loki to see this version of Thor.  
While during the drive Thor didn’t talk to him and neither Loki to Thor. There was a pin drop silence in the car and it lull Loki to sleep. Thor woke Loki up when they reached the neighborhood where Loki live.  
‘I am sorry, wouldn’t have woken you up but I don’t know where you live.’  
‘its alright I can walk from here’ said Loki.  
‘its no bother for me Loki just give me directions’ and because Loki wasn’t in the mood for argument he directed Thor to his apartment.  
Loki quickly exited the car before Thor could try something stupid like open the door for him or something.  
Loki turned towards Thor who was frowning at the building like it has personally offended him.  
‘I thought I give you enough salary to live in a decent place’  
Loki wanted to bash either his head or Thor’s head on the ground. What’s with Thor today why suddenly the role reversal.  
‘extra taxes and all’ grumped Loki.  
‘hmmm’ hummed Thor.  
‘well good night than’. Said Thor  
‘good night to you too sir.’  
‘finally’ thought Loki. And almost ran towards his apartment.  
……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………  
The next morning Loki was alive again and ready to tackle world and Thor maybe only the world because Thor was lately becoming harder to decipher. When Loki reached the office there was a skip to his step. He was just happy it was a good start. His father had made him his favorite breakfast and his car was already parked in his building’s parking lot, curtsey of Thor Odison and he got the time for a cup of coffee. And life was just perfect.  
But it didn’t remained perfect since when it is for Loki?. He got called in to Thor’s office, who was in one of his mood where everyone try to avoid him. Because angry Thor, is the Thor no one like. But Loki had to be the sacrificial goat for the staff. When he enters the office the employees took a breath of relief. Because they know that Thor likes to take all his aggression on Loki.  
‘Loki did you finished the report of the meeting’  
‘yes sir’  
‘than bring it to me don’t just stand there’  
Loki deliberately and very slowly paced through the cabin and picked the file and intentionally dumped it on Thor’s table while he was busy talking on the phone.  
‘what happened to him? Time of the month?’ asked Loki irritably to the intern.  
‘nope, just a big fight with big brother.’  
Loki never personally met Balder but he heard about him as much as Thor or maybe more. People say that he was everything the Thor wasn’t, polite, calm, gentle. But people are more scared of him than Thor. But still just because you got into fight with your brother doesn’t mean that others have to pay for it.  
Loki made Thor’s breakfast and his coffee. And deposited it on the table. After half an hour when he entered the office the breakfast was untouched but the coffee was gone.  
That day Thor was on to something. He made everyone record the time and expenditure of the last two years meeting and investment. The whole department was in chaos. Loki even saw Fandral doing some work, which was new for him.  
When the clock chimed 12 Loki prepared to go home. He enters Thor’s office.  
‘will you need anything sir, I am about to leave.’  
Thor was still working on some papers brow furrowed and specs on his nose bridge.  
‘no thank you, that’s all for today Loki.’ Thor said without looking up.  
Loki made to turn but Thor stopped him. He searched something in the drawers and pulled out a small stack of paper.  
‘here’ he handed it to Loki.  
‘what is it?’ asked Loki, he dreaded that Thor change his mind and wanted Loki to do extra work.  
‘Tax exemption papers, submit them to tax bureau tomorrow first thing in the morning’.  
‘okay, but for whom are they addressed’  
‘Thor made an unimpressed face, sometimes I doubt your intelligence. It’s for you Loki’  
And Loki was more than stunned. What is happening? Why Thor doing all this? Did he really hit his head or something?  
‘umm…thank you?’ said Loki.  
‘you’re welcome and you can go now.’  
‘huh, today is really weird’ thought Loki and went his home.


End file.
